When darkness falls
by Shimisaki-kun
Summary: Dark has somehow managed to rape Daisuke. Dai has now no one to lean back against, to trust, and he is scared that he will be hurt even more. Suddenly Dark dissapears, what happened(Sorry, I suck at summaries...) Chapter 6 IS UP!
1. When darkness falls

A/N Okay, this is a yaoi fic. I wrote this only to train myself in the art of writing lemons! I did this because I suck at them and I don't need to be reminded of that fact! You may flame me, but write something a little more elaborated than just "You suck, go and die!" or "This sucks, you should stop writing!" Say *why* I suck so I can get better!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi maleXmale situations = when two boys are doing/wants to do naughty things to each other, shota (Sex when one or both parts is underage), partly rape.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own "DN-Angel" Yukiru Sugisaki does and as far as I know I haven't purchased it just yet! I do own volume 1-3 (#4 is coming to Sweden in may.) but I hardly think that counts. But I would very much like to own Daisuke, he's on my wishlist! If you decide to sue the crap outta me you'll get about; NOTHING! =D  
  
Special notes: Dark has his own body, at least in the dream . . .  
  
"speech" 'thoughts' _italics_ *bold* Hope you understand what I mean, I don't think my readers are stupid, or at least I don't hope so . . . It's enough with the insane writer!! *o*;;  
  
When darkness falls  
  
This day had been hell! Risa and Riku had been annoying him all day. Risa still hadn't got it that _he_ was Dark and kept asking him to wait with her on Dark so she could confess her eternal undying love, and Riku kept asking him about why he never showed up to their date last night. He had no answer to that question, what should he say? "Riku, the reason I didn't show up yesterday was that I was stealing a priceless painting from the museum. I'm so sorry, can you please forgive me?" Yeah, that would be *really* smart.  
  
Daisuke ignored his mother as he made his way up to his room on the second floor. He just opened the door and threw his bag on the floor before he collapsed onto his bed, curling up as a ball and drift off into the peaceful embrace of Sleep.  
  
When he opened his eyes later Dark was sitting on his bed, watching him. "D . . . Dark-san, what are you doing here? How can you be here?" Daisuke rambled as Dark leaned closer.  
  
"Th . . . this is a dre... dream," Daisuke stuttered. Dark leaned close enough so he could see the small tears in Daisuke's eyes which where trickling down his chin.  
  
Dark leaned even closer and putted a hand on each side of Daisuke's head. Daisuke looked closely at Dark while the older teen started to lick his tears away with his hot, moist tongue.  
  
Daisuke gasped and his face shifted trough twenty shades of red before Dark slowly pulled away.  
  
"Hi, Dai-chan, how was your day? I guess not too good since you where crying." Dark asked, slowly caressing Daisuke's cheek.  
  
"Wh. . . why did you. . .?" Daisuke trailed off, still blushing madly. "Ho. . . How can you..?"  
  
"You where right, this _is_ a dream. But I can assure you, this is *very* real!" Dark smirked and Daisuke could feel his face flush even more.  
  
Daisuke sat up and tried to climb off the bed but was pushed back by Dark. "Oh no, you don't!" Dark said and straddled his hips as he pinned Daisuke down under him.  
  
"Wh. . . what are you doing, Dark-san?" Daisuke said as he could feel Dark holding both of his hands over his head, holding them in place with his left hand while his other hand trailed down Daisuke's body, eliciting small moans from the lithe body.  
  
Dark chuckled as he heard Dai's response to his touches. "It feels good, doesn't it? I know you've been fantasizing about this. . . Shh, don't. . ." Dark said and putted a finger to the smaller boys lips as Daisuke opened his mouth to protest. "I can read your thoughts, remember?"  
  
Daisuke's face became beet-red when he remembered that Dark _could_ read his mind. Just as Daisuke was pondering that question Dark leaned down and kissed Daisuke softly on his lips. When Daisuke opened his mouth to protest Dark slid his tongue into Dai's mouth, starting an erotic dance for dominance that Daisuke soon gave up since this was his first real kiss that was more than just a shy peck on the cheek.  
  
As soon as Dark won the 'fight' he explored Dai's wet velvety cavern, caressing every inch he could reach with his tongue, enjoying Daisuke's sweet taste of vanilla and strawberries. When Dai realized what he was doing he froze and started to push Dark away but Dark just pushed him down again and deepened the kiss further, slightly sucking on the younger boy's tongue, making him succumb to the pleasure Dark was giving him.  
  
His other hand had now reached the growing bulge in Daisuke's pants, slowly caressing it trough the material in his school uniform, making Daisuke moan high into Dark's mouth. After a few minutes Dark got bored and unbuttoned the pants and pulled the zipper down before he slowly pushed the pants and Dai's boxers off him.  
  
When Daisuke's pants where pushed down on the floor Dark slowly broke the kiss. Dark looked at Daisuke's face for a minute before planting a trail of burning kisses down Daisuke's neck, softly nibbling at the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck, making Daisuke gasp.  
  
Dark smiled before he moved a little further down, this time kissing and nibbling at Dai's collar bone. He was rewarded with another gasp as he took one of the erected nipples in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the little bud of flesh and gently biting the already soar nipple. After he released it he blew cold air on it, making Daisuke shiver of pleasure. Dark smiled before giving his attention to the other, sadly ignored, nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first.  
  
When he was done with the nipples Dark made his way down Dai's abdominal, still planting kisses at every inch of exposed flesh, and pushing his tongue into Daisuke's navel. Daisuke got frustrated, why didn't he touch the part of him that needed that touch more desperately than any other part of him? Daisuke mewled softly, wanting Dark to go deeper down. . .  
  
Dark looked up at Daisuke. "What is it?" he asked softly.  
  
"P. . . pl. . . please. . ." Daisuke panted and squirmed underneath Dark.  
  
"Please, what?" Dark chuckled. "What do you want? Say it." "Can. . . yo. . . u. . . please. . . s. . . su. . ." Daisuke trailed off, blushing again.  
  
"What did you want me to do?" Dark asked as he moved lower, grabbing Dai's member as he licked the top.  
  
"Yes! Ah, yes, please, continue!" Daisuke said, bucking his hips.  
  
Dark stopped, ignoring the protests that came from Daisuke. "Say it, or I won't do it!" Dark pouted as he crawled up onto his knees, still fully dressed in a black tight tank top and black leather pants, still holding Daisuke's painfully erected member in a firm grip.  
  
"D. . . Dark-san, can.. you please su. . . suck. . . my. . ." he whispered the last word so low that Dark didn't even hear it. But that really didn't matter, Dai had said what he wanted him to so Dark lowered his head and took Daisuke's erection in his warm mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the stiff shaft. Dark covered his teeth with his lips and added the slightest hint of pressure on the throbbing member as his hand massaged the sensitive sacks below.  
  
Daisuke moaned high at the new sensation running trough his body. This felt good... reeeally goood! While Dark kept bobbing his head up and down Daisuke's length Daisuke bucked his hips, wanting to make Dark take him in deeper. Suddenly Dark's warm mouth was gone and Daisuke let out a displeased moan, he wanted Dark to come back, to feel his warm mouth against his heated skin and to help him relieve the tension that was building up inside him.  
  
A cold breeze brushed upon his naked body, sending a shiver up the youth's spine and making him whimper of the cold, he missed the warm embrace Dark had swathed him in just seconds ago. "D... Dark?" Daisuke whispered into the complete darkness in the room.  
  
"Yes, Dai-chan?" a low husky voice answered.  
  
"What... what are you doing?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Dark didn't answer but Dai could 'feel' him smirk at him. A few minutes later after Daisuke heard some soft shuffling sounds he could feel darks hand settling at his hip. Daisuke gasped as a slick finger entered him, making him cry out in pain. "Da... Dark, that hu... hurts!"  
  
"Shh, it'll only hurt for a minute, I need to stretch you." Dark hushed and started to move his finger in and out of Daisuke, almost letting the finger almost slip out entirely before he pushed it back, brushing against a spot inside Daisuke that made Dai clench his fists into the sheets, moaning high. A second finger was added, accompanied by a third, slowly stretching the boy.  
  
Daisuke could smell a faint scent of strawberries and wondered where it came from, but his mind was too caught up with the movements the fingers was doing, wanting them to go deeper. When Daisuke was enjoying the fingers they where pulled away and he groaned and wanted them back.  
  
Dark smiled as he poured more of the strawberry sentenced lube on his palm, coating himself. He grabbed Daisuke's hips and pushed himself in all the way to the hilt before he started to move, earning a cry from Daisuke.  
  
It was horrible. The intrusion onto his body. . . it felt as he was ripped apart in the seems. Daisuke screamed as Dark entered him and he was quickly turned so that he was now laying on his stomach, face down in a pillow. "Dark! That hurts!" Daisuke screamed.  
  
Please. . . stop moving, you're too big, please, Dark, please don't move." Daisuke sobbed as Dark continued to thrust into the younger boy. Dark didn't answer or comply to the boys plea, it was as if he didn't even hear it.  
  
The discomfort grew with each thrust and Daisuke's screams grew higher as Dark increased his pace but Dark only pushed Dai's head into the pillow even further, making the screams muffled and weaker.  
  
After what seemed to be forever, Dark released his cum deep inside Daisuke with a moan and a twitch.  
  
Daisuke could feel the liquid burn inside his newly inflicted injuries.  
  
Dark withdrew from Daisuke and laid down besides Daisuke, who moved away from Dark, scooting over to the edge of the bed, almost falling down onto the floor. Dark noticed the tears in the boys eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry Dai-chan, I . . . I should have gone slower . . ." Daisuke just stared at him and continued to cry, curling up as a ball to shield himself from further assaults.  
  
"Daisuke you don't have to be afraid of me. I promise, I wont ever hurt you again." Daisuke looked away and wiped the tears from his cheeks and closed his eyes. When Dark touched Dai's arm Daisuke's eyes flung up in horror.  
  
"Don't touch me! Not ever again! You said this was a dream, why don't I wake up? I hate you!" Daisuke withdrew further away and cried as he would never stop. Suddenly Daisuke felt Dark arms around him, holding him tight. Daisuke started to fight the tight embrace but he was to weak and Dark wouldn't let go. Daisuke found himself to surrender into the warm, comforting embrace.  
  
"I am sorry," Dark murmured into Daisuke's hair. "I'm so sorry." Dark began to stroke the back of the younger boy, hearing him sob quietly.  
  
"I . . . I told you to stop! B . . . but y . . . you just kept going, that hurt so much. I thought I was either breaking in two or d . . . die from the pain!" Daisuke cried while Dark held him tighter and kissed his hair.  
  
"Shhh, I'm sorry. Just sleep now . . . I love you . . ." Dark whispered and smiled when he noticed that Daisuke was already asleep.  
  
TBC?  
  
If I get five reviews I'm gonna continue . . . So, did it suck very much? I just wanna inform you guys that English is my second (or third) language and I just hope I didn't screw up in the spelling too much . . . What do you think is going to happen in chapter two? Read and review and you are _very_ welcome to write suggestions and check out my other stories at my profile page!! Go read them!! Bye-bye birdie! //Tadashi Shimisaki 


	2. You are mine!

A/N Thanks for the nice reviews, I even got more than I asked for!! YAY!! I'm sorry my grammar sucked so bad, but I'm going to try harder in the future. I'm not very satesfied with this chapter, nor with anything else I write, but I hope you will like it though... And another thing, I have NOT seen the Anime, so I have little knowledge of how they look, in fact, all I know is based on the cover pages on the books... and half an Anime episode I saw a year ago...  
  
I'm sorry I made you wait this long, I had very much to do in school and I had about 2-5 tests per week before summer vacation... --;; But I'm having my summer holiday now so I can write much more much faster! I hope you can forgive me... TT  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own DN-Angel! I'm still wishing for Daisuke though... But since God doesn't love me I haven't gotten him yet! TT ( - - - crying 'cuz he/I loves Dai and is never going to get him...)  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi (maleXmale relationships)/ shôunen-ai , shota (one or both parts is underage [this means that a boy under the legal age of consent is having S-E-X with another underage boy or a grown male] OOC-ness (some people are behaving pretty strange...)  
  
"speech" 'thoughts' /mind conversation/ - - - - /blah/ will only occur between Dark and Daisuke since they have a mental bond of some sorts. . . You'll get it later, or now if you have read the books... --;;;;;;  
  
When darkness falls - Chapter two "You are mine!"  
  
Daisuke slowly opened his eyes and looked around in the room with mist- filled eyes. Every part of his body was aching and protested against the slightest movement. When Daisuke sat up in his bed, a sharp pain shot up from the lower regions of his back, slowly making his whole body tremble of pain.  
  
Daisuke got tears in his eyes but remained sitting. "Aahh... wha... what's wrong with m... me?" he spoke out aloud, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand.  
  
/Daisuke, are you awake?/ Dark asked softly.  
  
/Dark-san... why do I hurt all over?/ Daisuke said with a thick voice.  
  
/I... don't you remember?/ Dark swallowed.  
  
/No... what ha..../ Daisuke started when all of his memories came back to him, like a tidal-wave, threatening to pull him down under the surface and drown him. /No... no... that didn't happen...did it? Please say it was just a bad dream! Please... please.../ Daisuke could feel the tears trickle down his face, leaving a burning trace down his cheeks.  
  
/Dai... Listen to me... I'm sorry I hurt you... but I promise, I will never hurt you like that again. I'll be much more gentle the next time.../ came the calm reply, not showing how bad Dark really felt that he had hurt Daisuke.  
  
/...no.../ Daisuke quietly whispered, shaking his head.  
  
/What?/ Dark asked.  
  
/Never... never again... I refuse to let you touch me!/ Daisuke practically yelled at Dark, making his whole body tremble of anger.  
  
/Dai... don't do this... who do you have besides me? Who do you think are willing to love you after I made you mine?/ Dark asked in a mocking tone.  
  
/I don't care! I hate you!/ Daisuke stood up and walked slowly towards his dresser, wincing at every step.  
  
/What are you doing? Stop that! You're hurt, get back to bed!/ Dark commanded Daisuke with a stern voice.  
  
/Leave me alone! Get out of my head! I... I don't want anything to do with you anymore!/ Daisuke tore the drawers open and put his clothes on as quickly he could, not even noticing the silence in his head and the emptiness in his heart.  
  
Silence... since when did it bother him so much? He had been used to it before Dark came along... and before Daisuke... He ran a hand trough his blue hair and took his glasses off, studying himself in the small mirror over the sink.  
  
His short, blue hair was disordered, tests of hair pointing towards every direction. His blue eyes where slightly red due to the lack of sleep. In short, he looked horrible, not his usual calm and perfect self.  
  
Satoshi sighed and turned his back to the mirror, letting the towel fall to the floor he walked into the shower. he turned the knob and the water started flowing down his body. It was freezing, but he didn't care, it would warm up soon enough.  
  
'I can't get rid of this feeling... it's like something bad is bound to happen... I'm not sure what, but I'm sure it has something to do with Dark.' When the warm water started flooding out of the nozzle Satoshi started lathering the soap, washing himself and his hair.  
  
The moment after Satoshi walked out of the shower the doorbell rang. He picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist and started walking to the door.  
  
Satoshi started to unlock the many locks on his door as the person rang the bell again. "One sec..." a beeping sound was heard and he opened the door. "There... hello? WHOA!!!"  
  
Daisuke pounced Satoshi the second he opened the door and they both crashed into the floor. "He... he... he raped me!" Daisuke cried, clinging onto Satoshi who numbly just patted Dai's back.  
  
"Daisuke, what are you saying? Who raped you?" Satoshi could feel his rage growing. Who had hurt Daisuke? Who would want to hurt him?  
  
Daisuke swallowed and sat up, straddling Satoshi. "D... Dark... last night he... he..." he stuttered out, letting his head fall down and rest on Satoshi's chest.  
  
Satoshi had to bite his lip to resist the urge to take the redhead then and there. It was hard to think of anything else than Daisuke, straddling him, with only a thin towel in between them. "Daisuke... I... I'm sorry... is there anything I can do... to help?"  
  
Daisuke nodded. "Yes... make it go away... please..." Daisuke leaned over Satoshi, slowly moving his head lower until he could brush his lips against Satoshi's.  
  
The End?  
  
Continue?  
  
I need reviews so I know what you guys think! As I said, I don't like this chapter very much, but I hope it's not as bad as I think it is...  
  
And wasn't it evil of me to end it there? You know what this means, don't you? wink  
  
To; Kawaii Thief Kitsune; :deep bow: I'm very, VERY sorry I gave Satoshi the wrong hair color, and thanks for the list... 


	3. Love, lust or anger?

A/N Thanks for the reviews and emails, here's the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own D N Angel!! Yukiru Sugisaki does, not me!

WARNINGS: Yaoi! maleXmale S-E-X!! If you don't like, don't read, simple as that! You have been warned. And I have very little knowledge of how the characters look like, sorry if I'm wrong...

DEDICATIONS: To everyone reading and reviewing this story, thank you guys!

When darkness falls – Chapter Three "Love, lust or anger?"

Satoshi's eyes widened as he felt Daisuke kissing him. "Dai..." Daisuke didn't reply, he only deepened the kiss, moving his own tongue into Satoshi's mouth, urging him to respond.

Satoshi could feel himself harden when Daisuke started grinding their hips together. He moaned and gave into the kiss, moving his hands down Daisuke's back and gently cupped his butt.

Daisuke gave out a startled squeal and flinched but didn't move away. When Satoshi felt Daisuke's reaction to the touch he broke the kiss and gently pushed Daisuke off of him. Daisuke mewled disapprovingly and glared at Satoshi with tear filled eyes.

"Daisuke, I can't do this..." Satoshi said panting. "You're upset and hurt, you're not fully aware of what you're doing!"

Daisuke sobbed loudly and curled up on the floor. He looked at Satoshi with sad, red eyes and took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry... I-I don't know why I..."

Hiwatari smiled gently and ran a hand trough his wet, blue hair. "Don't worry, you where in a state of shock, and I would never take advantage of you like that." 'Even though I wanted to...' he added silently to himself.

Daisuke looked over to Satoshi again and caught himself staring at the boy. His skin was slightly tanned and beads of water were making their way down his chest, towards his abdominal. His hair was damp and he hadn't put his glasses on after his shower either. He looked so much better without his glasses, it was much easier to se his beautiful sapphire eyes this way. Daisuke blushed as his gaze wandered lower and saw the small towel covering his waist... and the tent Satoshi's erection made...

Daisuke looked away and felt ashamed of himself. All these weird feelings he had begun to develop towards Dark and Satoshi, what did they mean? He had given into Dark yesterday, and all it has given him this far was a sore body and an aching heart. In the beginning he had begged for it... but then.... he shuddered at the memory and he could feel the tears dwell up again.

"Daisuke, do you want to do anything? I mean, go outside or something like that... I just need a minute to get dressed and then we can do anything you want." Satoshi said as he started to get up from the floor, holding the towel in place. When he stood up he quickly turned his back on Dai so he wouldn't notice his erection. Damn! Why did he have to feel so strongly for the boy? And why the hell, and _how_, did Dark rape him?

Daisuke shook his head even though Satoshi couldn't see it. "No... I don't feel like meeting a lot of people... I'd rather just stay here for a while, if I can..." Daisuke looked pleadingly at Satoshi's back and leaned against the wall.

"Sure, you're welcome to stay if you want, I don't mind. And besides, I prefer your company over someone else's..." Satoshi said and closed the door to the apartment and began to lock it again before he changed his mind and let it be open. "I'll just go and change, you can sit down in the living room and wait if you want, the floor is quite uncomfortable..." he said and entered his bedroom, leaving Daisuke behind.

Daisuke struggled to stand up and had to bite his lip not to scream out in pain as he started to walk to the living room. When he reached the couch he sat down in the corner and rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes. 'Ungh... my body hurts so much... how could you?'

No response.

'Dark?' Daisuke asked a little higher.

Silence.

"Screw you too..." Daisuke muttered and opened his eyes and saw Satoshi walk into the room, clad in a pair of warn jeans and a large tee shirt. He had his glasses on this time, but he still looked very, very good...

"So," Satoshi said as he sat down next to Dai. "do you want to do anything special?"

Dai shook his head and just leaned his head at Satoshi's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Dai... what happened? How could he...?" Satoshi started.

"I-I'm not sure... it was as if I was dreaming... b-b-but I wasn't..." Daisuke said and sobbed silently. Satoshi looked down at the redhead and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Dai."

"Why? It wasn't your fault..." Daisuke wiped the tears away from his face and curled up besides Satoshi.

"I'm still sorry you got hurt... I hate to see you sad." Satoshi looked down at Daisuke and smiled when he saw that the boy had fallen asleep on him.

A/N Okay, sorry for the long wait and the bad, really bad chapter, gomen.... I have been on my vacation and I just haven't had any thime to do it... Yeah, I have been on a vacation and I had no time, ain't that kinda ironic?


	4. Where am I?

A/N I'm back! - Sorry it took so long, my computer died on me - again... and I've had a major writer's block. And when my boyfriend decided to dump me, well... that was a bit too much for me. I'm sorry it took so long, and I promise I'll update more frequently. At least when I can...

Well, on with the story... and don't forget to review! I need them to get happy again... sobs

DISCLAIMER: I don't own D N Angel!! Yukiru Sugisaki does, not me!

WARNINGS: Yaoi! maleXmale S-E-X!! If you don't like, don't read, simple as that! You have been warned. And I have very little knowledge of how the characters look like, sorry if I'm wrong...

DEDICATIONS: To everyone reading and reviewing this story, thank you guys!

When darkness falls – Chapter four "Where am I?"

Daisuke jumped off the couch he had been sitting on and walked out onto the balcony. His body ached, but the pain was subsiding somewhat. Outside on the balcony Satoshi was sitting in a garden chair, leaning his head on the railing.

"H-Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke said.

Satoshi looked up at Dai, his blue eyes roaming over the redheads body, before finally settling at his face. "Yes, Dai-chan?" (I have no idea how Satoshi addresses Daisuke... sorry if I'm wrong)

"I-I... I just wanted..." Daisuke stopped and swallowed loudly. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier..." he said and blushed.

Satoshi got up from the white plastic chair and walked over to Daisuke, cupping the boys chin. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against Daisuke's, licking his lower lip, asking for permission to enter.

Daisuke slowly opened his mouth as Satoshi's tongue made it's way inside, caressing and exploring every inch of the moist cavern. Daisuke moaned as Satoshi wrapped his right arm around Daisuke's waist, pulling him closer.

When Satoshi reluctantly let Daisuke go, they both breathed heavily, gasping for air. "I really didn't mind, Dai-chan..." Satoshi whispered into Daisuke's ear before walking past him and into the apartment.

Daisuke just stood on the balcony in a daze. The kiss had been slow and mild, not as hard and passionate as the kiss with Dark, but he liked it. When Daisuke thought of Dark, his stomach tightened and his head hurt.

It had been a long time since he felt Dark's presence, and he was starting to worry. Why didn't the older boy reply? Even though Daisuke had been hurt by the thief, he felt worried that something might have happened to him.

'Let it go,' he thought to himself. 'he hurt you, don't trust him...' his mind continued.

Daisuke sighed and walked inside Satoshi's living room, sitting down in the couch besides the blue-haired boy.

ovovovovovo

Dark opened hie eyes, he was in, what seemed like, a black room. The room had no windows and he couldn't see past his hand, the darkness surrounding him.

"Daisuke..." he whispered hoarsely.

Silence.

"Daisuke." he tried again, a bit higher.

Still no answer. He stood up and braced himself against the wall, taking a few staggering steps.

"Where am I?" Dark asked out aloud.

ovovovovovovo

A/N I have no fucking idea.... please help me and send me some ideas so I can get my next chapter uploaded within the week. And I promise, Daisuke and Satoshi will have a bit of **fun **-

Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having an hangover. Bai, and please, review the crappy chapter. Pwease?


	5. Stepping out into reality

A/N Heh, thanks for the reviews, I really needed those. And I actually figured something out... but I can't tell you, you'll just have to wait and see. And I'll try to update again later this week, IF I can get my damned imagination working...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own D N Angel!! Yukiru Sugisaki does, not me!

WARNINGS: Yaoi! maleXmale S-E-X!! If you don't like, don't read, simple as that! You have been warned. And I have very little knowledge of how the characters look like, sorry if I'm wrong...

DEDICATIONS: To everyone reading and reviewing this story, thank you guys!

xOxOxOxOxOxOxO

When darkness falls – Chapter Five "Stepping out into reality"

"Oh, do you not know where you are?" A light voice sounded behind him.

Dark spun around and looked into a pair of steel gray eyes, framed by a flow of silvery white hair. The 'person' behind him seemed to levitate a few inches above the ground, thus making 'it' taller than Dark.

The creature, seemingly female, was thin and fragile looking, but almost shone of inner strength.

It was as if Dark was spellbound, he could not tear his eyes off of her. He shook his head and backed away slightly.

She floated up to him and put a thin, white hand on his bronzed cheek. "You are in the chamber of lost light." She said, her voice clear and melodic. "It is here that dark souls gather before their destiny is pronounced." She sighed sadly, looking down at Dark.

"What?" Dark asked as this was far to odd to be the truth.

"You do not have to believe me, lost one. But you are here because you where thrown out of your bearers mind. He rejected you, and you were taken here." She let her hand fall back to her side and slowly sank down towards the dark ground. When her feet touched the 'floor', a small circle of light formed around them, making her white gowns flutter and her long hair to billow as she walked past Dark.

Dark turned around and followed the woman as she walked farther into the darkness. "Wait, why did he reject me? Why am I here?" he was full of unspoken questions, and he desperately wanted some answers.

"Learning patience strengthens the soul." She said, not stopping.

"But I need to know!" Dark said.

"Shhh," she said as she came to a halt, pointing in front of her.

Dark almost walked right into her as she abruptly stopped. He walked over to her side and looked the way she was pointing.

There, in front of them, a large, black fountain stood. The round stone fountain was ornamented with pictures carved into the black marble. The pictures showed how angels fell from the skies and crashed down on the earth. The pictures were carved all round the fountain, picturing their destiny as they adjusted to living as humans.

The woman walked over to the fountain and sat down on the edge, running a hand trough the water, making the surface break and waves erupt as she retracted her hand. Dark stood on her side, looking at her actions, wondering what she was going to do next.

"Look..." she said as the surface became clear, slowly starting to transform into a picture. There was two forms sitting closely together and they were kissing. "This is what you drove him to." Her voice sounded sad and cold.

"Who... is that Daisuke and Satoshi?" Dark asked, his blood slowly starting to boil as he saw the blue-haired boy climb on top of the red head, pushing him back onto the couch. How dared he? Daisuke was _his, _and _his_ alone!

"He need someone, someone who can make the pain you caused him to go away. Someone who is willing to love him, even for only one night." With a flick of her hand, the picture vanished and she rose.

Dark stared at the now calmed water before turning and looking at her. "I have to go to him." He said. "I have to tell him I am sorry."

She nodded and smiled weakly. "I understand that you want to do that, but since his body rejected you, you will not be able to get back. At least not as how you were."

"What do you mean?" Dark asked, slightly confused. He couldn't get back? Did he have to stay here?

"You will not be able to enter his mind until the mental blocking he put around it has vanished. If you get back, you will have to be sent there in your own body. And you will be totally alone, your mind will crave after him. After the contact you used to have. The only way to restore things to the way they were is to make him accept you once again." She fell silent and waited for Dark response.

Dark didn't even need to think twice about it, he instantly nodded. "I will do it. I am going crazy without him. I have never felt this alone, even when I truly was on my own."

Her smile widened and she stepped in front of Dark. Her feet left the ground once again and her hair and her gowns began to flow. A small teardrop shaped crystal glowed in her forehead. She leaned her head back and opened her arms wide as she muttered words in some ancient language he did not know about

His body started to shake and he felt cold as he sank deeper and deeper into the darkness that surrounded him. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he was swallowed by the darkness.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxO

A/N Okay, so there was no sex in this chapter either, I'm sorry, but I had to move the plot along a bit. But promised sex will be in the next chapter, promise!

But feel free to review while you wait. wink


	6. Dark's Return

A/N I'm sorry it took so long for me to update and I promise I'll never take this long again. I'll promise to update at least once or twice a month. Anyway, go read the crappy chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own D N Angel! Yukiru Sugisaki does, not me!

WARNINGS: Yaoi! maleXmale S-E-X! If you don't like, don't read, simple as that! You have been warned. And I have little knowledge of how the characters look like, I'm sorry if I'm wrong...

DEDICATIONS: To everyone reading and reviewing this story, thank you guys!

xOxOxOxOxOxOx

When darkness falls – Chapter Six "Dark's return"

The room was bare, the white walls looked almost clinical. All that was in the room was a bed, a desk and a chair. Everything was clean, spotless. Daisuke stood in front of the bed, looking around in the room.

"Hiwatari-kun, your bedroom is really... sparse..." he said in lack of better wording.

"I know. I am not home that much, so I have no need for a 'homey feel." He said, closing the wardrobe door. He looked over towards Daisuke who was looking at his desk. A few of his sketches was laying on the table.

He quickly walked over to the read headed boy and brought a hand up to cup the boy's chin. The boy's eyes went wide as he felt a pair of warm lips firmly pressed upon his own. Satoshi slowly laid the boy down on the soft bed, gently urging the boy to open his mouth.

Daisuke leaned into the kiss, his head was spinning due to lack of air and the fact that Satoshi was currently running his hands through his hair. He didn't protest as Satoshi gently eased him onto his back on the bed, while he settled himself on top of him.

Satoshi's weight felt strangely comfortable on top of him, he noticed. The blue haired boy's skillful fingers quickly unbuttoned Dai's shirt, revealing the cream colored skin underneath. "You're beautiful, Dai-chan." Satoshi said as he leaned down to lap at a hardening bud of flesh.

The read head moaned gently when Satoshi sucked at his nipples. "H...Hiwatari-kun... can you please... h-hurry up..." Daisuke gasped, trying to make his head stop spinning.

The blue haired boy smiled and gently bit down on the nipple, telling Daisuke that he was going to take his time. Satoshi's hands roamed over Daisuke's slightly toned body, raking his nails over the sensitive skin of the red-eyed boy.

"Aah..." Daisuke moaned, arching his back into the touch. He closed his eyes and focused on the wonderful attention Satoshi was paying his chest. He giggled slightly as the blue haired boy ran his hands down his ribs.

Once he felt that he was done playing with the hardened buds of Daisuke's nipples, his hands moved down to unbutton the boy's pants. While his hands were occupied he kissed and nibbled his way down Daisuke's chest and abdomen, stopping to dip his tongue into his navel, swirling it around.

He almost screamed out aloud when he felt the strong, but gentle hand grip his erection. He bucked his hips, seeking blissful release when Satoshi slowly started to stroke him.

The hand started slowly, but increased the speed as the red head began to pant and moan higher, feeling the oncoming orgasm. Just when Daisuke felt that he could handle no more, Satoshi stopped. He removed his hand and sat back onto the bed.

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes when the wonderful feeling disappeared, leaving him hot and flustered, aching for release. "W... what is wrong? Why did you stop?" he questioned.

Satoshi smiled fondly at the boy laying in his bed before answering. "I have to get something, and I don't want you to come, yet, Daisuke." He said, standing up he quickly left the bedroom.

Daisuke took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, hoping that his heart would stop beating so forcefully, almost painfully so.

After a few minutes Satoshi came back, a small, blue tube clutched in his hand. He laid the tube down on the bed before removing his shirt. He quickly helped the boy before him undress, removing the shirt that hung open on his slim shoulders and the boy's jeans and boxers before stepping out of his own pants.

He positioned himself between Daisuke's legs, standing on his hands and knees he hovered above the boy. "Dai-chan... is this okay? We can stop if you want to..." he said, looking down at the boy.

Daisuke smiled and looked at the boy on top of him. "Don't worry, I'm fine... Just... just go easy on me, okay?" he said, trying to sound brave.

Satoshi nodded and reached for the tube of lube. "I will try to be as careful as I can, Dai-chan." He said, coating his hands in the clear liquid. He once again took a hold of Daisuke's erection, slowly pumping him.

When Daisuke closed his eyes and moaned as the slick fist moved up and down on his cock Satoshi rubbed a lubed finger against his abused orifice before gently pushing a finger inside.

Daisuke bit his lip, stifling a moan. It felt good, even though the thought of being touched _there_ so soon after Dark had... well, he thought that he would hate it, feeling repulsion, not wanting more. Daisuke looked up into blue orbs as the finger was slowly pushed inside. It moved slowly, carefully. It was torture. The pressure rose once again, his blood on fire.

Satoshi smiled when he saw the chock in Daisuke's eyes before it melted into pleasure. Carefully, he let another finger join the first, gently moving them apart, curling and uncurling them.

When the third finger was added, Satoshi pushed in further, rubbing repeatedly against Daisuke's prostate. The boy arched his back violently, screaming loudly.

After a few minutes of mercilessly rubbing against Daisuke's pleasure spot, the boy had been transformed into a whimpering, pleading pile of mush. When he thought that the boy was stretched enough, he withdrew his fingers, earning a disapproving mewl from Daisuke.

Satoshi placed a gentle kiss upon Daisuke's slightly bruised lips and continued to kiss the rest of the boy's face. He continued to keep the boy preoccupied as he coated his own length liberally before positioning himself. When he nibbled at the boy's earlobe, Daisuke gasped in pleasure. Satoshi slowly pushed the head of his cock inside the read headed boy.

When he was halfway inside, the boy tensed up slightly. Satoshi leaned back down and placed a kiss on the boy's sweaty forehead, tasting a trace of salt upon his lips. He waited until the boy relaxed before he continued to sheath himself within the boy, not stopping before he was fully encased. He kept still, leaving Daisuke a chance to get accustomed to the feel.

Daisuke slowly relaxed when he understood that Satoshi wasn't going to move. He smiled slightly when he felt a head rest on his shoulder, the soft hair tickling his neck. He experimentally moved his hips, earning a gasp from the other teen.

Deciding that he liked the sound, he moved again, this time rolling his hips slightly. This time both he and Satoshi gasped. Daisuke arched his back and wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck. "y... you can move now..." he said, looking into a pair of bright blue eyes.

Satoshi nodded, pulling out a few inches before pushing back in, slowly. Daisuke's moans were silenced as Satoshi's lips were pressed upon his, gently pushing his tongue inside. The kiss was heated and sloppy, but neither of them cared as their bodies moved together, picking up pace in their search for completion.

Satoshi's hands wandered over Daisuke's body, tracing the curves before he reached in between their bodies, wrapping his long fingers around Daisuke's cock, pumping him in time with every thrust.

"Faster... ha-harder!" came a harsh pant, urging him on.

Soon he was pounding into the boy, Daisuke meeting his every thrust. They could both feel their orgasms closing as the pressure rose within them, soon threatening to burst.

Daisuke screamed and bucked his hips, shooting his load up his and Satoshi's chests. As Daisuke's inner walls clamped down on the blue haired boy he thrusted a few more times before coming violently inside the boy.

He gently slid out of the boy and laying down besides him, pulling the covers over them. He smiled fondly as the boy snuggled up besides him, laying his head on his chest. Soon the both of them dozed off, Satoshi protectively holding the boy close.

xOxOxOxOxOxOx

Dark rubbed the back of his head and sat up. He looked around, seeing that he was in an alley, surrounded by reeking garbage bins and black plastic bags piled up in a corner. He was actually back. he was back, and he had a body, a body of his own.

He would have jumped of joy at any other time, but right now he had to find Daisuke. When he recalled where he had seen the boy the last time, he growled. _Hiwatari_!

He quickly got up and brushed a rotting banana peel off of his shoulder. 'I have to find Daisuke. I have to get him back!' he thought desperately as he began to run towards the building where Hiwatari lived. He would make Daisuke see that he loved him, even if he had to go down on his knees and beg for his forgiveness.

xOxOxOxOxOxOx

A/N Okay, I would like to thankClassy Raven for her wonderful advice about the chapter. The reason it took so long to write was because I was stuck on the lemon, it seemed so _wrong_ to write a Satoshi/Daisuke one when I love Dark/Daisuke so much! Well, the next chapter will be interesting! I promise to update within two/three weeks, okay?

See you all and take care! Don't forget to review while you wait for more smut/Tadashi Shimisaki


End file.
